Valentines day with the tennysons
by Aurum Fire
Summary: The teens finally finishes college, and now it's time to go back to Bellwood. It seems like one of the boys are going to pop the question but who is it? Read and find out


The four of them finally finished college and it's valentines day. It's the tennyson's annual Valentines day, one of the girls are going to be engaged but who?

" It's nice to see our family again, Max.", Verdona says.  
>" It is, isn't it?", Max replies. "Our sons all grown up, they have their own familes and now our grandsons and granddaughters are all grown up.", he adds and a car parked in front of them.<p>

" Hey dad, mom.", Carl says getting out pausing to greet his parents before opening the door for his wife.  
>" Son.", Max says giving his son a pat on the back and scruffing his hair.<br>" Dad..", he protests fixing his hair. " You're messing it up.", he adds.

Sandra walks over to them after giving Verdona a hug.

" Don't worry it doesn't make you less handsome, handsome.", Sandra says kissing him and Carl deepens the kiss.  
>" Get a room you two if you want to make us another grandchild.", Verdona says teasingly.<br>" No way mom, Ben's already a handful.", Carl protests.

Max's POV

We haven't done this in a while, last time this happened was the last valentines that Verdona was here and aliens attacked us too. I can't help chuckling as I remember all the memories we had. Meeting Verdona, marrying her, watching her give birth to Frank then Carl, chasing Frank and Carl around because they refuse to go to sleep after getting their pj's on, comforting them when she left, being in their weddings, having grandchildren, Ben and Gwen always bickering, Ben finding the omnitrix, Gwen discovering her powers, my sons finding out about me being a plumber, meeting Kevin, sending him and Vilgax to the null void,touring the world for 6 years to find them all grown up at the age of 16, meeting Kevin again. He's a splitting image of his father, Devin would be proud to see his son growing up into a good man. Him being close to them until he and Gwen finally became a couple. I was worried at first because of everything that has happened but it all turned out alright and it's something I'm grateful of."

" Is everything alright dad?", Frank asks me.  
>" Yeah, I'm just thinking about something.", I reply.<p>

Silence surrounds us and soon he broke it.

" Kevin really loves her, doesn't he?", he asks me.

I sigh and answer his question.

" You already know the answer to that, son. I remember you and Natalie just like that, so in love, it's as if like when you're together nothing else matters. I was worried too since Kevin tried to hurt them before but as I watched the love between them bloom, I can see how he really loves her and I know he can't bear losing her and neither can she.", I answer.  
>" I'm glad she found someone like him. I'm still worried, he's an osmosian and she's an anodite, dad. He absorbs energy and he can absorb her if he wants to.", he says worriedly.<br>" He's learned to control himself and he'll never hurt her intentionally. The last time she absorbed her powers, his dark side took over and he can't control himself. He won't stop apologizing to her even though she told him that it's okay.", I assure him.  
>" I guess that makes me feel even better..", he says.<p>

I just sighed, he's just as stubborn as I am and his daughter inherited it from him too.

" Max.", someone calls and I found Gordon and Betty Jean running over to us.  
>" Gordon, Betty.", I respond and I was engulfed in a bear hug by both of them.<p>

Verdona just laughs and joins me by the barbecue. The others soon arrived except the team of course. Natalie and Frank are lying on a picnic blanket under an oak tree,asleep. Betty Jean and Gordon in the RV watching a movie, Camille and Joel are sitting on the bench, his arms wrapped around her, Carl and Sandra sitting on the table talking, Verdona and me are sitting on a large rock just watching everyone, Kevin's mom and Harvey also sits on the table talking to Carl and Sandra. Ken and Emma arrived were the last ones to arrive, all the couples left their babies to their close friends for the occasion.

" Hey, is Gwen here yet?", Ken asks Sandra as he helps his wife sit on the table.  
>" They haven't arrived yet. Those 4 are taking their sweet time getting here.", Sandra complains.<br>" I don't blame them, they have a lot to catching up to do and besides they'll probably arrive soon.", Ken replies.

As if on cue, two familiar cars parked in front of them. The teens came out and was immediately engulfed in hugs.

Kevin's POV

Bellwood...it's been so long since I've been here. Ever since we went to college, we only get to go home during summer and breaks but it still feels we've been gone forever.

" Kevin.", mom says and gives me a bear hug.  
>" Hey mom, Harvey.", I reply addressing Harvey.<br>" Kevin.", he says and pats me in the back.

It's like a hug giving spree but I guess it's best not to complain, we haven't been around for a while after all.

" Now that we're all here, we should get the bonfire started.", Max announces.  
>" Don't worry, we have normal food this time.", Verdona adds.<p>

Soon, we sat around a campfire eating smores. The order goes like this Max and Verdona, Gwen's parents, Ben's parents, Camille and Joel, Betty and Gordon, Ken and Emma, Ben and Julie and of course, me and Gwen. I discreetly touch my hand to my pocket feeling the box there. I got Gwen's parents' permission years ago to propose to her by the time we finish college. I look at them and I see they're busy talking so I get one of the sticks, tied the ring on it, then put the marshmallow.

" Here you go Gwen.", I offer it to her.  
>" Thanks Kevin.", she says taking it kissing my cheek.<p>

I smirk as Gwen puts it on the fire, she was about to eat her smore when she notice the ring.

" Oh my gosh.", Julie squeals.

I took the ring and knelt down in front of her.

" Gwendolyn Tennyson, will you marry me?", I ask her.  
>" Yes!", she answers and I pick her up in my arms and spins her around, smiling.<p>

The night went by with congratulations to us and talking about the future. It was never a dull day with the Tennysons and falling in love with Gwen is the best thing that happened to me and there's nothing more I could ask for.

Max's POV

I'm happy for Gwen and Kevin, I remember how Devin and I used to joke that perhaps they'll end up as a couple in the future. I never thought that what we used to joke about would come true. It's already late and we're all in the Rust Bucket. Ben and Julie are curled up on the couch with Ben's arms wrapped around her, Kevin is spooning Gwen, asleep on a sleeping bag. Us adults stayed up til 3 am eating smores, talking about our plumber's adventures, Ken and Emma are with us too, the four is more tired than us so we let them sleep.

" They grow up so fast..", Verdona says.  
>" I agree with you there. I remember when they were just babies, changing diapers, putting them to sleep, waking up to their crying. It went by so fast and now their adults already ready to take a new step in their life.", I agree.<br>" I'm fine with those two but they better not give me grandchildren when they're just married for a month. I'm too young to be a grandfather.", Frank complains.

We all just laugh at him and just continue on with our activities until we decided to sleep. Never a dull day when you're with your family but I'm secretly hoping for a grandchild, me and Verdona won't be getting any younger after all...I guess we'll have to wait and see.

THE END

A/N: This will be a one-shot only, sorry. For the people reading my other fanfic, the bonds of friendship, thank you...


End file.
